The Saga Of The Guardians
by icewinter89
Summary: Phobos will do anything to destroy the guardians. Now the families of the guardians are in danger and the message is clear, give up your powers or else! Now Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin must make the ddecision. The future is in their hands.


**The Saga of the Guardians**

Prince Phobos and Cedric know no end to evil. They will stop at nothing to destroy the guardians and their powers…. including murder. Now the families of the guardians are in danger and the message is clear… give up your powers or they die! Now Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin must make the decision. The future is in their hands.

Chapter 1: Cornelia's Cousin

_The rain streamed down the windows and the thunder crashed outside the house. It was a little past eleven at night and Emily was home alone. Her parents had called an hour ago to tell her that there was a lot of traffic coming back form the restaurant where they had danced away their wedding anniversary. Emily didn't like being home alone this late, some place deep in her mind she recalled the stories of bogeymen and vampires from her younger days. "I'm being silly. There is no one out there", Emily told herself. The phone rang and caused Emily to jump. Emily picked up the receiver, "Hello?" There was no answer on the other end. She heard heavy breathing and suddenly the line went dead. Emily started to panic. And then…_

Ding Dong

"Ahhh." Andrea dropped the book she had been reading entitled, _Midnight Murder_.

Andrea frowned and mumbled, "That's what I get for reading a scary book home alone." Andrea was taller than the average sixteen year old girl. That made a large difference on the basketball court. Andrea loved basketball; it was one of her three great loves. Basketball, reading and cooking.

Andrea brushed her blonde hair out of her face and set her book on the coffee table. Then she went to the door. She opened it and she saw a handsome young man with blonde hair holding a book with a brown tattered cover. He had a charming smile and Andrea couldn't help but smile back. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so", he joked, "My name is Cedric and I own a local book store. Yesterday a man named Raymond bought a book about Egypt from my store. He told me to drop it off some time today for him. Are you his daughter Andrea? He talked about you."

Andrea nodded, her father loved Egypt. "Yes I'm Andrea. Well, no one is home right now. I could take the book and give it to my dad for you."

Cedric gripped the book tighter, "Well no, that's not necsssssesary!" Cedric had sprouted a forked like tongue and his charming smile suddenly became and evil grin. Andrea's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She didn't know what was going on but it was freaking her out. Andrea tried to slam the door and lock it but Cedric grabbed the door. He was strong and forced Andrea to let go of the door and stumble backwards. He entered the house and slammed the door behind him.

Andrea took a few steps backwards and stuttered, "What are you? What do you want?"

Cedric grinned as he turned into the full snake creature, "I'm Cedric, sent by Prince Phobos and I want you!"

Andrea turned around and ran towards the kitchen. She attempted to grab the white cordless phone off the hook to call for help but Cedric flicked it away with his tail. She turned and gave him a look of absolute horror. Andrea had to get away this thing was going to hurt her, maybe kill her.

Andrea ran down the hall and made a sharp left to the staircase and ran downstairs. She heard Cedric's voice somewhere in the upstairs hall, "Stop running little Andrea and make this easier for the both of us!" Andrea didn't stop running. If she ran into the spare bedroom she could run into the bathroom which was connected to the family room. From the family room she could run out the sliding glass door to her backyard pool area and hop the fence to her neighbor's house and hide.

Andrea could hear Cedirc coming slowly down the stairs. Andrea ran into the spare bedroom and softly closed the door. She then ran into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her. Andrea caught her breath. The chase was Cedric's game it amused him to cause her fear. Once he caught her the game was over and so was Andrea's life. As long as he was looking for her she was safe. She listened quietly through the door as Cedirc opened the door to the bedroom. "Come out come out and play Andrea!"

That was her que to leave the bathroom from the other door. While Cedric no doubt searched the closet and attempted to open the bathroom door she could run across the family room. Andrea opened the bathroom door and heard a terrible sound. Cedric had ripped the closet door off its hinges. There wasn't much time Andrea bolted out the door and across the family room to the glass door. As she ran Andrea stepped on a floor board that gave a horrible creak. Andrea froze in fear as she heard Cedirc come back out the bedroom and looked down the hall at Andrea standing feet from her escape. Cedric smiled, "Nice try little one!" He came after Andrea who turned and ran to glass door.

Andrea flung the door open the door and ran outside. She could hear Cedirc a few feet from the door. Andrea didn't look back, instead she ran around the right side of the pool towards the fence. She had only run a few feet when she slipped and fell.

She caught herself with her arms. As she got up she felt Cedric behind her. He grinned, "End of the line." Cedric grabbed Andrea's arm and she struggled to get free. It was no use. "Nice try but no dice. It's been fun, our little game, but I must finish what I came here for."

Andrea started shaking in fear, "Why are you doing this?"

"To teach to teach your cousin Cornelia that Prince Phobos will get her powers and those of the other guardians as well."

"What does my little cousin have to do with this? Don't you dare hurt her! Prince Phobos and guardians what are you talking about?"

"I grow tired of your voice human. Goodbye cousin of Cornelia!" Cedric picked up Andrea and flung her into the pool. Andrea didn't have time to scream. Cedric jumped in after her and forced her under water. She struggled for a while but soon grew limp beneath him. Cedric turned back to human from and crawled out of the pool. He looked at Andrea's limp body floating head down in the water.

Cedric walked back into the house and dried his clothes and hair off with some towels and then left a note on the front door just before he left…

Give up guardians or this will not be the first. This is your warning. You would be wise to take it. Andrea is having a swim in the pool. She won't be coming out.

Cedric

Cedric walked down the road with his hands in his pockets heading toward the bookstore. He had to contact Prince Phobos to tell him that he had completed the first task.

Chapter 2: Cedric's Warning

"Ms. Hale please pay attention! What is pi?"

Cornelia snapped back. She had been day dreaming for the past few minutes about her and Caleb walking in the park holding hands. "Huh?"

"What is pi Ms. Hale", snapped her math teacher obviously annoyed.

Cornelia turned the pages of her notebook hoping that she wrote something down. Ummm…pi… is… ummm… hold on…3.14."

"That is correct. Pay attention next time."

"I will. I promise."

Cornelia took notes for the rest of class not wanting to get a dentition. She was completely relived when the bell rang signaling the end of another week at Sheffield Institute.

Cornelia walked down the hall with her blue book bag off her shoulder. She headed outside to the bike rack. Suddenly behind her she heard a voice calling to her "Cornelia wait up!" Cornelia turned to see her good friend Will Vandom running towards her.

"Hey Will. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend."

Cornelia pushed back her long blonde hair. "Nothing really."

"Do you want to come over Saturday night and watch videos? I invited Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin."

"Sure Will. Call me tonight after I ask my mom. Around five o'clock. I have to go, bye."

"Bye Cornelia."

Cornelia peddled her bike home. When she got home she unlocked the door with her key. Cornelia's mother was home at the dining room table. "Hi mom."

"Cornelia sit down please. I need to talk to you." She wore a grim expression on her face.

"Sure mom", Cornelia said confused, "Okay." Cornelia took a seat across from her mother. "What's up?"

"Cornelia, I don't know how to say this. Today when your Uncle Ray came home from work he found a note tapped to his front door. It said something about guardians and a warning. It also said your cousin Andrea was in the pool in their backyard. Ray went around back to see. The note and everything seemed so strange to him. When he went to the pool he found Andrea." Cornelia's mother began to tear up. "Andrea's dead, she drowned in the pool. The police believe Andrea was murdered."

Cornelia was in absolute shock. Andrea was her only cousin that lived in the area. She was sixteen with blonde hair like Cornelia. She also loved basketball, reading and cooking. Cornelia couldn't believe she had drowned. Andrea had been murdered. Cornelia's mother dried her eyes with a tissue, "No one can figure out who would want to harm Andrea. The note was very strange, talking about guardians giving up and warnings. The police think it is some sort of coded message. It was signed Cedric. The police asked us if we know anything about this. Cornelia is there something you know? Did Andrea mention anything?"

Cornelia felt tears begin to build up. She tried to wipe them away but they came back. Cornelia felt an over whelming sadness build in her. She ran to her mother to hug her. "No", Cornelia lied, "I don't know anything." In fact Cornelia knew a lot. She knew that the murderer was Cedric, one loyal to Prince Phobos. She knew that Andrea was murdered to get Cornelia's attention. They were issuing some sort of warning to the guardians. They wanted the guardians to give up something. Was it their powers?

Cornelia's mother went to make them some hot chocolate and then they could talk more. Just then the phone rang Cornelia answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Cornelia it's Will I was wondering about Saturday. Did you ask your mom?"

Cornelia choked up. How dare Will call now. Didn't she know what had happened? No, Cornelia thought, she didn't. She shouldn't be angry.

"Hello, Cornelia, you there?"

"I'm sorry Will. Now is not a good time. My mom just told me my big cousin Andrea drowned today. She was murdered."

"Oh Cornelia I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."

Cornelia made sure that her mom was still in the kitchen with the microwave on before she spoke again in a barely audible tone. "By Cedric."

"What? How do you know?"

"He left a note Will. He is warning us to give up our powers."

"Or else?"

"What happened to Andrea will happen again." Cornelia could barely speak those words. They were the truth, but they hurt.

Will responded, "How do you know?"

Cornelia's mother was walking back to the dining room with two cups of cocoa "I just know, trust me. I have to go Will. I'll talk to you later bye."

Her mom handed her a cup of cocoa, "Talking to Will?"

"Yeah, I told her about Andrea."

Her mother nodded, "You need your friends right now I understand." More than you know, Cornelia thought.

Chapter 3: The Funeral

Cornelia stood gripping her dark green shall around her shoulders with her matching dark green dress. She was at Andrea's funeral. Cornelia could not believe that four days ago her cousin had been brutally murdered by Cedric. No, Cornelia could believe it but she didn't want to. Cornelia gave a small shudder. She was standing with her parents. Her little sister was with the babysitter. A few feet away stood her friends and fellow guardians, Will, Hay Lin, Taranee, and Irma. Although they did not know Andrea well they were there for moral support. Cornelia's mother spoke, "Honey, your father and I are going to talk to your Uncle Raymond. Go be with your friends." Cornelia managed a quiet nod.

Cornelia walked over to the fellow guardians who were off to the side under a tree. "Hi. We need to talk about Andrea's death. The others nodded in agreement. Will had informed the others of the tragedy.

Hay Lin spoke, "It can wait Cornelia. I know what its like. Sometimes you just need to wait."

Cornelia shook her head, "No Hay Lin. We need to discuss this now."

Taranee nodded in agreement. "You sure it was him?"

Cornelia recited the words of the letter that her father had told his family after talking to the police. "Give up guardians or this will not be the first. This is your warning. You would be wise to take it. Andrea is having a swim in the pool. She won't be coming out. It was signed Cedric. It was him."

Irma looked scared, "What does he want?"

"Plain and simple Irma," Will spoke up, "Our powers, the heart of Candrakar. If Phobos doesn't get what he wants our families will suffer. Andrea's death won't be the first. He was warning us. Our mothers, our fathers, our brothers, our sisters, our aunts, our uncles, our cousins. Phobos has unlimited resources he can get to them all."

Cornelia stood stone faced, Irma looked horrified, Taranee looked uncertain, and Hay Lin looked confused.

Hay Lin spoke in a quiet voice, "Will, this is scaring me. Could that really happen?"

Cornelia swallowed, "We are at Andrea's funeral aren't we?"

"What do we do Will," Taranee asked.

"Hold our ground. Be firm. Don't give in. Watch our families closely but whatever we do we can't give in to Phobos. With the heart he could destroy everything. Honor Andrea's memory by being strong. We'll get Cedric Cornelia, don't worry."

Chapter 4: The Silver Dragon

Hay Lin flipped one of her long pigtails over her shoulder as her father drove their car around to pick up Hay Lin and her mother. Hay Lin got in the backseat of the car and buckled her seat belt.

"Such a tragic event. She was so young and they still don't know who killed her", Hay Lin's mother shook her head.

Her father agreed, "Yes, very tragic." Hay Lin knew what her father was thinking. He was worried about Hay Lin. After all Andrea was, or had been, sixteen. Hay Lin was thirteen. Her father was worried that something might happen to Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin, your mother and I would prefer if you came home directly after school for a while."

Hay Lin was a guardian, she had responsibilities. "But dad I want to spend time with my friends. I promise I will call after school everyday. I promise I won't walk alone, ever."

Hay Lin's mother turned around as they reached a stop light, "I know you don't want to Hay Lin. How about this, we will let you stay after school only if you call us and you can not ever walk alone. You must not stay out more than two hours after school. Those are the rules. Break one and you don't get a second chance. Hay Lin, do you understand?"

Hay Lin knew she shouldn't push for more time. "Yes, I understand."

Hay Lin's father turned the corner to their street, "Alright."

All Hay Lin remembered about the next few moments were the lights. The red and blue lights flashing. Flashing and flashing. There were about three police cars in front of The Silver Dragon and a large group of on lookers.

Hay Lin's father gasped, "What's going on?" He parked across the street where there were no police cars or people. "Stay in the car Hay Lin." Hay Lin watched as her parents walked across the street up to a police officer. Hay Lin couldn't stand it any more. She got out of the car and ran to catch up with her parents.

Hay Lin's father pushed though the crowd to a police officer. "Excuse me, my name is Chen Lin and this is my restaurant. What's going on here?"

"You're Chen Lin?" asked the police officer.

"Yes. But can you please tell me what is going on here?"

"We got a call about twenty minutes ago from your neighbor who heard crashing from inside your restaurant. She said you had closed the restaurant and left about an hour ago. A squad car was sent here to investigate and by the time they got here whoever was inside was gone. Sir, you need to take a look inside, this may be a bit of a shock."

Hay Lin and her parents walked into the restaurant to see a horrific site. All the chairs and tables were overturned and broken. There were broken dishes and cups all over the floor. All the shades had been ripped off the windows and paper lanterns pulled from the ceiling. The back room was even worse. The refrigerator and freezer had been left open, with the spoiled contents scattered. All the lamps and ceiling lights had been smashed. There was glass everywhere. Throughout the restaurant the walls had holes punched into them.

Hay Lin's Mother put her hand to her mouth. "Oh Chen, it's…it's all ruined." Hay Lin grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed it tight.

Mr. Lin touched his wife's shoulder. "Officer, do you know who did this? Do you have any idea at all?"

"No suspects, I'm afraid. It was probably a group of teenagers wanting to cause mischief. I'll be honest with you Mr. Lin, these cases are seldom solved. I assure you we will continue to investigate but I doubt anything will turn up."

Chen Lin lowered his head. "I see… thank you officer. Hay Lin could those troublesome boys at your school have done this?"

Hay Lin recalled Uriah and his gang. They had broken into a museum and set the giant pumpkin on fire at Sheffield Institute Halloween bash but they were not capable of doing something like this. No, Hay Lin knew who was responsible for this… Cedric.

"No dad, it wasn't Uriah and his gang."

A tear rolled down Mrs. Lin's eye. "Everything is ruined."

Mr. Lin held his wife, "Insurance will cover for most of the renovations. There's nothing to worry about."

"But we'll have to close the restaurant for who knows how long. How will we pay the bills Chen?"

Hay Lin hugged her parents. "It will be okay mom." _The guardians will make sure of that._

Cedric couldn't help but smile. The plan to gain the heart of kandrakar was going perfectly. The guardians had foolishly not responded to his first threat so he had made another. Two, actually. After destroying the restaurant owned by the parents of the air guardian he had left behind a surprise. Cedric had stolen a watch belonging to the brother of the fire guardian and left it at the scene of the crime. Not only had he caused much destruction, but the earth authorities would blame Peter Cook for the crime. This time the guardians would crack for sure.

Upon returning to the bookstore he contacted Phobos using the magical dimensional mirror given to him by the prince. Cedric held up the mirror and spoke the words, "All loyalty to Phobos." Within seconds the face of Prince Phobos appeared in the mirror.

"Well Cedric? What have you to report?"

"I am pleased to inform you that I have completed your task. The restaurant has been destroyed."

"Good, and what of the evidence leading to the fire guardian's bother?"

"I placed an item belonging to him within the building and took his appearance as I left. He will be blamed for the crime and the guardians will give up the heart."

An evil grin crossed the face of the prince. "Well done Cedric. For once the guardian's will not win."

Chapter 5: Blame

Irma gripped the cup of hot chocolate tightly, "Don't worry Hey Hay. We'll get him. I promise."

Hay Lin stared at the mini marshmallows floating her hot chocolate. "Thanks for letting me stay at you're house Irma. Even though he didn't trash the upstairs I can't stay there right now. I can't stand to look at the destruction he has caused."

Irma emptied her mug and set it down the on table. _Yan Lin had made some of the paper lanterns that Cedric had destroyed. The crushed memories had to be nearly unbearable for Hay Lin._

At that very moment the telephone rang. Irma picked it up. "Lair residence."

"This is Officer Kembell. Is your father there Irma?"

"Let me get him." Irma set down the phone and called for her dad. He came into the kitchen wearing his police uniform.

"Tom Lair speaking…. yes…are you sure…that's impossible. No, no I understand. Alright… yes… I'll go over now. Thank you."

Mr. Lair put on his police cap and grabbed his keys. "I have to leave girls. I'll be back later."

Irma frowned, "Is there anything wrong dad?"

Tom Lair glanced over at Hay Lin. "I... That call was about a witness to the vandalism at The Silver Dragon."

"Someone saw who did it?"

"A man called it in anonymously though our tip line a few minutes ago. They identified the perpetrator as a young black man with a goatee. Peter Cook."

Irma gasped, "Dad! Taranee's brother would never do this! It couldn't have been him!"

Mr. Lair sighed, "I'm sorry girls but I have to investigate every lead. That's my job."

Hay Lin spoke for the first time, "Mr. Lair… could we come with you? Please, we need to talk to Taranee."

"Alright….you can come. But you have to stay out of the investigation."

The ride to the Cook residence was long and quiet. Nobody knew quite what to say. Irma and Hay Lin knew it was Cedric. He must have used his shape shifting abilities to transform his appearance into that of Taranee's brother Peter.

The police car reached the Cook house and Hay Lin raced to the door and rang the bell. Mrs. Cook answered the door. "Hello Thomas. Hello girls."

Mr. Lair removed his hat. "I'm sorry Judge Cook but this is not a friendly visit. May we come in?"

Judge Cook nodded and invited the three of the m into the house. Taranee, who was standing in the living room, contacted Hay Lin and Irma mentally.

"_Guys, what's going on?"_

Irma responded, _"The police think Peter was the one who trashed the Silver Dragon!"_

"_But that's imposable we know it was Cedric!"_

"_Yeah, but they don't know that Taranee. Cedric shape sifted when he did it to make it look like it was your brother."_

"Is your son Peter home Judge Cook?"

"Why yes, he is. Is there something wrong", Mrs. Cook responded.

"I just need to talk to him. Please, could you get him?"

Taranee's mother nodded and fetched Peter from his room. "Son, Officer Lair would like to talk to you."

Peter looked very confused, "Sure, about what?"

"I'm sure you've heard about the break in at The Silver Dragon. I need to know where you were around 1:00 today."

"I was surfing at the beach. Why?"

Mr. Lair sighed, "We received an anonymous call on our tip line. A witness put you at the scene of the crime."

Peter spoke firmly, "Well I'm no criminal. I would never do that."

Mrs. Cook turned to Officer Lair, "Thomas, there must be some sort of mistake. I know my son and he would never do that. You must have him confused with someone else."

He shook his head, "The description given by the witness matches that of Peter. In fact, the witness mentioned him by name. Do you have anyone that can confirm that you were at the beach Peter?"

"No, I can't. But that doesn't mean I'm guilty!"

"I'm sorry but I have no choice in the matter. Peter, I need you to come down to the station for further questioning."

"Dad!"

"Irma, please. You must stay out of police business. Judge Cook I'm sure you understand."

She lowered her head, "I am positive my son didn't do this but I understand you are just doing your job. Taranee, I'm going with Peter and officer Lair. You stay here with Irma and Hay Lin."

The three guardians watched as the police car carrying Taranee's mother and brother pulled out of the driveway.


End file.
